


Meet Me at the Spire

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Batuu, Black Spire Outpost, F/M, First Order, Love, Meeting in secret, Resistance, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Secret Affair, Smut, Truce, kylo gives into rey, rey takes the lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: A Batuu one-shot written by a smuggler.





	Meet Me at the Spire

She was walking through the market place when she felt his presence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as a cold chill ran down her spine and she felt this festering anger. She ducked in a near by stall, hiding behind the silks and clothing the shopkeeper was selling. When the clerk approached her to ask if she was interested in the robes she was hide behind, Rey put a finger to her lips and nodded toward the cloaked figure walking pass with his troopers not far behind. The clerk understood, walked around and acted as though they were rearranging the items as to block the young Jedi. He knew she was here just as much as she knew he was. This hiding around was getting tiresome, but to face him after everything that had happened in the past cycles, she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

Rey thanked the clerk once they said it was clear and paid them for their help.

“The Resistance thanks you,” she whispered, before checking her surroundings once more and veering towards the forest.

Batuu was a strange planet. Blazing hot with its three suns in the day and chill at night with its two moons. Yet, trees grew and people thrived on this planet and were just as ignorant as her to the fight that was going on beyond their rim. However, the Resistance was able to find safe place to rest out in the outer rim. Poe lead a group to recruit new supporters for the Resistance, but it wasn’t long until the First Order showed up, throwing a wrench in his plan.

“_How? Of all the places to come, why come here?!_” Rey remembered the Resistance leader huffing when he received word.

Rey knew how, but she didn’t say. She didn’t want them to know. She feared being label a traitor and an outcast if they knew about her connection with Kylo Ren.

Well, now Supreme Leader Kylo Ren...

She thought she had sever the connection on Crait and she had tried to reach him, she be lost in the void of darkness and static. Though communication seemed to be lacking, Rey could still feel Kylo’s emotions. He was angry. He was frustrated. He was hurt, worse than when she had slice his face nearly in half. He was longing. That part often made her blush, but she would shake it off like it bug buzzing around her head. What gave him the right to be longing?

Then again, the longing seemed to come later on in the night, when she was alone in her cot, counting the cracks in the ceiling above her. That was when she thought she could feel his touch, especially when her eyes were heavy with sleep. In her dreams, Rey could vividly see him above her, calling her name and his lips close to her neck, ear, and lips. She would jump awake before anything could happen.

The hiding had become too much for her. It was time to end this, whatever this was.

_Kylo Ren..._ The young Jedi returned out with her feelings, feeling the pulse of his Force, red, hot, and angry.

_Scavenger... _The tone of his deep voice sent a shudder down her spine, making her uneasy of her decision. _So, you and the other traitors are here... tell me where the base is and you’ll be free to go..._

_Why don’t you come find me..._ She drew her shoulders back as she tucked her head in the hood she had. _Find me when the suns have set and the market has cleared... Near the black spire they meet at... Come alone..._

_Is this a trap?_ The static was starting to grow as his voice seemed to waver. _You plan on tell the Resistance leader you know how to lure me away from my guards?_

_Then I guess you’ll have to trust me... _She server the connection before he had a chance to truly grab onto her location and disappeared into the crowd.

Perhaps she was being foolish. Then again it wasn’t the first time she had faced Kylo alone. She looked over her bag, grabbing the new forge light saber and hesitated. She wasn’t looking to fight him, not now at least, but he had been known to allow his emotions dictate his life. Maybe that’s what she liked the most about him. That he was able to release his anger and let people know of his power, but people feared him. Where as Rey wanted people to be near her. Being alone for so long makes you afraid of certain things, that if they truly knew you, they might fear you too.

“What’s the bag for?” asked Lieutenant Tico as Rey jumped slightly. She didn’t know much about the once engineer who had moved up in the ranks due to her bravery and her passion for the Rebel Alliance, but she knew Finn, her closest friend, had an attachment to her. Something that may not be as complicated as hers with Kylo, but one that definitely made him nervous.

“_I’m sure she just thinks I’m a joke,_” he had lamented to Rey as the ate lunch,_ “I don’t know what’s happened to me. It was fine before, but now that’s higher up... it’s almost intimidating... what good does it do her to be associated with a guy like me?_”

“Supply run,” Rey answered, “I’m meeting with a smuggler in the outpost who had medical supplies for us.”

“This late?” Rose asked as she looked at the time on her data pad, “I didn’t receive notice from Ohnaka.”

“This is a different smuggler,” she lied, “Someone I had met earlier in the marketplace who heard of our cause.”

The young woman raised an eyebrow, seemingly suspicious of the Jedi’s motivation.

“This isn’t about Kylo Ren, is it?” she asked. Rey’s face must have given away her confusion and shock. “I may have overheard your conversation with General Leia,” she answered, “It’s all right. Finn and the others don’t know, but they might suspect something. If it’s dangerous...”

“I have to face it alone,” Rey interjected, “You can’t possibly understand.”

“You’re right... I can’t,” Rose replied, “but I wouldn’t want you doing anything that would put you in danger. Finn would never forgive.”

And that’s when she saw it. The two of them had been dancing around ever since Crait and now, Rey saw it, in the same way she almost saw it in Ben. The fear of disappointment and doubt that you might let someone down.

“I’ll be gone no more than an hour,” Rey said as she latched the bag to her hip and took her staff, “If I’m not back by then, send a party to get me.”

The moons shone down over the empty outpost. Only a few stragglers from the cantina rambled about, but the market was empty. Rey kept her face hidden under her hood knowing that some of the locals knew her already or at least would know when she was normally out. She stood off to the side but near the carved spire. A sacred meeting place as she had been told, where the shop keepers met. It was believed that it could provide good fortune to those who touched it. Rey turned to look behind her to make sure she was still alone before reaching out to touch it herself. It was cool and wet from the dew that had settle from the humid evening. When she closed her eyes, she tried to concentrate like she did on Ahch-To. She tried to remember Luke’s words. She took a deep breath and began to tap into the Force. She felt it deep within the spire. She could feel the energy of the inhabitants of Batuu. She felt their joy, their sorrow, their stillness and their vibrations.

“Somewhere in the Galma district,” she heard his voice, “a baby is taking its first breath. While Peeka is in mourning after losing a community leader.”

She turned to meet the towering figure that nearly blending in the shadow, but she knew it was him.

“No here,” she said, “Keep two steps behind me.”

The night was still and the heaviness of his step made Rey more anxious that she would get caught.

“_One hour,” _Rose had agree to, “_and then I’ll send Finn and the others.”_

Letting out a breath, Rey was sure that they were far enough from prying eyes to spy on what the Supreme Leader would want with the young Jedi. She turned to face her opponent.

“Ben,” she said softly and watched him tense.

“Don’t say that name,” he bit.

Rey drew back, hand nearly landing on her holster, but stopped when she saw he had come unarmed. She took another breath and relaxed her stance.

“Kylo,” she began again, “I want you to leave this planet. Tell you legion there is nothing to find here and leave us to fight another day.”

“Why?” he asked, “It’s so unlike your group of marauders to ask for a truce.”

“I’m asking for it. Just to give us enough time to fight another day and for the Batuuans to be at peace again.”

“Why don’t we just end it here? Since you already came prepared,” he noted, making her blush.

“That’s not what I wanted,” she quickly said, but could feel him cock his eyebrow.

“What do you want, Rey?” Kylo asked, “Your family abandoned you. Han and Luke are dead. And Leia...”

“Is dying,” she finished for him, “So, you do know.”

“She is my mother after all,” he said, “The last princess of Alderaan will be gone in a matter of days.”

“Does that not frighten you? You killed your father, try to slice your uncle out of anger and now your mother...”

“It’s the nature order of life,” he said nearly coldly, but Rey could hear the slight tremor in his voice. He was afraid.

She pulled back her hood and allowed her face to bath in the moonlight. Cautiously she reached for the cowl that cover his head. When she got too close, he caught her wrist, making her gasp as he pulled her in. His breath was hot on her cheek as the tip of his nose brushed hers. He heart was racing in that moment as she stared into the emotional abyss of his eyes. They shone with moons, glitter and bright like the stars she knew so well that on Jakku. Luke was right all along. She had given herself to the dark side for a pair of pretty eyes.

“What do you want from me?” he asked softly, his grip loosen on her wrist and his nose grazing hers, “Just say it, Rey.”

It was in that moment she had doubted the emotions she though he had projected and the dreams he frequently visited. She was angry that she had failed him, frustrated that he did not turn, hurt that he didn’t want to change, but longed to be with him. She would often recount the events in the throne room where he stood in front of her, nearly begging for her to be with him and wondered how things would have been if she just had taken his hand. She saw a flash of two bodies in entangled in a fit of passion as the room burned around them. His lips nearly everywhere as she begged for more from him.

Rey stepped back as her face nearly turned crimson and looked away from the Supreme Leader.

“So, you saw it too?” he teased.

“Sst... Stand down you men,” her confidence was wavering as he approached her again.

“You’ve been projecting those visions on me,” he continued.

“Kylo... tell them to leave...”

“You’ve left in a wreck every morning,” he said, “With your breathy moans and your lustful looks.”

“Lair...”

“You know it’s not true,” he nearly laughed as he cornered her against a wall, his body caging her in, “I wake hotter than the night before and now my men are sure that I am insane for trying to find you.”

He finally pulled back his hood and revealed his face to her. That handsome face that was the perfect mixture of prince and scoundrel. He took after his parents so well that it nearly made Rey jealous.

“I’m only going to ask one more time,” he said in a hush tone, “What do you want, Rey?”

She was about to repeat herself until she realized what was the point. There was none. He could read her and understand her better than anyone else could and she hated him for that. She hated that he was so handsome that it was hard to hate or fear him. She hated that he was stubborn and thick headed that he was set in his ways. But most of all, she hated that she had fallen for him madly and deeply.

“You,” she whispered, “I want you.”

As if it was the cue he had been waiting for, Kylo swoop in and finished the distance that had kept them apart. His lips were the softest and sweetest thing she had ever felt. Better than any fruit she could think of that she wanted more. Sloppily, she allowed her tongue to graze them slightly, letting her deepen the kiss more. This is what she wanted. A chance to explore her desires with someone who could truly understand her. When his lips moved to her cheek and neck, she gasped as her hands immediately went for his belt.

“Not here,” he whispered as he stopped her, taking her hand and leading down a path.

Her mind was in such a fog, she had no idea how they got to the inn before being swept off her feet and carried to a room. She snapped back to reality once she felt the soft bedding behind her. Kylo was above her, straddling her waist as he started to remove his gloves. Rey felt flustered. How does a simple act make her feel so nervous? Then she felt his touch on her skin and that was enough to make her feel more secure. He took the binds on her arms and began undoing them one at a time. It was the first time she had allowed anyone to that. Now she was exposing the scars she had hidden away for so many years. The dull marks from years of crawl into small spaces, fights, and abuse were finally being shown. She half expected him to say something about them, but instead, he took her right wrist and kissed it. He kissed the length of her arm till he got to the leather strap. He found the buckle and undid it, exposing her most recent scar. That night in the throne room where balance seemed to be restored for once.

“You hide these out of fear,” he said as his thumb stroked the two scars, “You fear that those who see them will think you weak. You’re far from that.”

“Is that why you still have to mask?”. she asked when she touched his face, “Do you fear that others will see you as weak from being cut down by a girl?”

“If this woman was by side,” he continued as his lips grazed hers, “the galaxy would quake. They would try to pull us a part out of the fear their world would forever be change.”

Rey closed the distance, wanting his lips on hers again. She felt her belt loosen as her robe and hood were removed. She assisted Kylo with his and undid the tunic to feel the pure muscle in his chest. She pulled back to admire the work of years of discipline and training that shaped him. It was her turn to let her lips explore. She started at his neck, feeling his tense slightly each time she kissed his skin. Somehow, she had overpowered him, climbing on top of him and feeling him slowly melt under her touch. Rey’s hand were more brave than she thought as it descended to his waist and teased the bulge at his crotch. Kylo’s breath hitched at this touch as he pulled her back up to kiss her again. This time he was more urgent, nipping at her bottom lip and hold the back of head for dear life so she couldn’t break away. She worked the zipper on his trousers and sinked in beneath the cloth to find that he was hot and stiff for her.

On Jakku, Rey had known of the couplings that happened. Most women did it to survive or just to have a bed for the night, but this wasn’t like it at all. Where men were always in control, Kylo was at her disposal. He let out a soft whine when her thumb grazed the sensitive tip and groan when she grasped him in her hand.

“Rey,” he gasped. She pulled back to watch his face contort. It was interesting seeing the Supreme Leader this way. Was he always this submissive? For someone who seemed to embodied power, he was very willing to allow her to have this hold on him.

“Rey, stop,” he said and she stilled herself.

“Is it too much?” she asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he sighed as lightly kissed her, “It’s only fair you feel the same.”

Then his power came back and he was in command. He flipped her onto her back, held her wrist in one hand above her head and traced her side starting from her waist, pulling her shirt up to expose her taunt stomach. Rey shivered and squirmed under him, feeling tingly all over as if electricity was pulsing through her veins. His touch was so gentle that she was sure if she wanted to she could easily over take him, but she didn’t want to. She wanted his touch on her bare skin, igniting a fire that had been burning since their first touch. When he saw the binds that held her breast, he released the hold on her wrist and cupped them through the coarse cloth.

“May I?” he asked and she nodded vigorously. She didn’t want him to stop, she just wanted him to do. He unrivaled them and looked upon her naked half for the first time. Stranger how the tables had turned. When she saw him for the first time it was unexpected and now she wanted him to gaze upon her, to let him know he was worthy of seeing her in this vulnerable state. The right corner of his mouth curled upwards before his hands went back to exploring her. She was a mess under his tough. Soft hands caressed her like she was a delicate item that could break at any moment. Then his breath was on her nipple, making her toes curl and her back arch up.

“Kylo,” she gasped.

“Ben,” he whispered, “Tonight, I’ll be Ben.”

“Ben,” Rey echoed before his mouth latched on. He suckled, teased and pulled on each one, making sure that both had enough attention. When he made his descent was when Rey started to get nervous again. No one had ever traveled that way before. She knew it was unkept as compared to others and was almost ashamed when he began to tuck on her capris.

“Wait,” she said as he froze and met her gaze. A shudder ran down her spine at the pure lust that was looking back at her. It shifted to concern as he waited for her reasoning.

“Are you not ready?” he asked.

“No... it’s not that I don’t want to... I just... don’t want to disappoint you,” she admitted.

He smiled with sincerity and kissed her softly.

“You could never disappoint me,” he whispered, “May I?”

She nodded again and verbal conformed right after. He kissed her forehead before pulling her bottoms off. Now, she comply bare and it was nerve wracking watching his eyes travel everywhere. Before he said anything, he stood at the edge of the bed and shucked his trouser off, leaving him just as vulnerable as her.

Rey was no strange to what the male anatomy looked like. Communal showers were normal on Jakku at the Nii’ma Outpost. However what stood before her would put so many men to shame. She just wasn’t sure if he felt the same way. As he crawled up to her, she quickly undid the buns she wore her hair in. It untangled, cascading in a wave as it tickled her skin. That was when he truly looked at her, admired her almost.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he said, making her heart nearly jump out of her chest.

They kissed again as his hand travel down to the thatch of hair before his finger sunk into her. She gasped as he slowly wound her up. His hands were far larger than hers, feeling her with a new sensation of more. If his finger could make her feel complete than she wasn’t sure how his member would feel. Her walls tightened around his finger before he slipped another on in her as she gripped onto his shoulders for dear life.

“I can feel everything, Rey,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re pulsing through the force. Your light is so bright.”

“Ben,” she answered as her nails pierced his skin. She was sure she was going to leave more scars on his body than.

He took her lips again as she felt herself finally snap. Her mind was dazed and she shivered from the release.

“Good,” he sighed as he laid her down, “You’re ready.”

“Ben.”

He adjusted herself, readying himself at her center. Rey was buzzing with excitement and nervousness. This was really happening. After dreaming of this moment for so long, Ben Solo was finally going to give himself to her. He had slipped the first time till Rey reached out to help him. Then it happened and Rey didn’t know how to describe this feeling. It was painful, but gentle. More importantly, Rey felt the Balance. As Ben thrusted into her, Rey felt the Force, his sparking, fiery red and her somber, pulse blue swirling around them in a hazy purple. She spoke his name in a whisper like a prayer and he responded with grunts and moans. His lips grazing herself, nearly teasing with a kiss as his forehead resting on hers. His hold was tight on her as if he was afraid she would disappear into the bedding beneath her. Her eyes never left his, holding him in his moment.

“Come,” she nearly demanded from him, “Complete me.”

“Rey,” he gasped.

“Ben...” She felt him deep inside her.

“Rey... come in... this is Finn... Rey... do you copy?”

Rey woke with a loud page from the communicator from her bag. She yawned and stretched, before she realized what time it was. She cursed under her breath and got dressed in a hast.

“Don’t go,” she heard from the bed and turned to large man laying in the bed, “Not like last time.”

“I have to,” she answered as the communicator paged again, “I told them an hour, Ben.”

“Then what does that make us, Rey?” he asked as he sat up, the blanket covering his lower half as he pushed his hair from his face. She paused as she truly looked at him. The communicator paged again before turned it off.

“Come with me,” she said, “Fight with the Resistance so there can be true balance in the galaxy.”

“Luke did it,” he turned his back and grabbed his trousers, “yet we’re still here.”

The unsettling feeling came over her again as he dressed himself.

“Then what do you suggest? I can’t leave the Resistance and you can’t leave the First Order.”

He walked over to her as tears formed in her eyes. He cupped her chin, his thumb caught a few that fell.

“We wait,” he answered, “When the time comes, we’ll be together.”

She hugged his waist, nearly sobbing in his chest. This isn’t what she wanted and she could feel that wasn’t what he wanted either. He held her close, kissing the top of her head and stroked her back. She reached up and kissed him once more before taking her leave.

“Rey,” he called before she reached the door, “till the spires.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Once my schedule is better and I’m not being pulled in 20 directions, I’m sure things will turn around. I want to thank Galaxy’s Edge for existing, giving me a job and inspiring me to write this. ❤️


End file.
